


Суррогат

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, First Time, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi UST, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: «Если ты посмеешь не вернуться, я никогда тебя не прощу», — пообещал Чжань, и это совсем не было похоже на шутку.Но Цзянь всё равно посмел. Ему просто не оставили выбора.





	Суррогат

Из сна Цзянь вытаскивает себя, как из зыбкой трясины — медленно, натужно и мучительно. У него раскалывается голова. У него во рту — пустыня Атакама. Его тело болит, а для описания того, что творится с душой, слов вообще подобрать не получается. И Цзянь до слёз не хочет просыпаться и что-то со всем этим делать, но когда задевает рукой обнажённое тело рядом, всё же открывает глаза.

_Твою ма-а-ать…_

Горячий солоноватый выдох получается слишком шумным, и Цзянь зажимает рот ладонью. Он совсем не хочет разбудить того, кто так сладко спит сейчас рядом с ним, в его смятой больше обычного постели, положив блондинистую голову на угол его подушки. Потому что от мысли о том, что придётся разговаривать с этим безымянным человеком, даже лица которого он не может вспомнить — только знает, на _чьё_ лицо оно точно похоже, — тошнит.

И от себя — тошнит.

_Или это просто похмелье?.._

Цзянь смеётся тихо и горько. Выскальзывает из-под одеяла, ёжась от холода и осознания своей наготы. Натянув джинсы, идёт на кухню — пить и просто чтобы подальше от кровати. Чтобы отвернуться от неё, зажмуриться, тряхнуть головой и сделать вид, что в квартире он один. Цзяню уже под двадцать, и это, конечно, не тот возраст, в котором можно так легкомысленно не отвечать за свои поступки, но он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет отвечать…

Единственное, чего он хочет — чтобы прошлой ночи не было в его жизни.

…Субботний вечер начался как обычно. Скука, ленивые попытки учиться, еда, доставленная на дом, и бормочущий что-то по-английски телевизор… Всё это давно стало привычным, грубой строчкой прошило однообразные дни, сцепляя один за другим серые невзрачные лоскуты его жизни. И разорвать этот покров, эту плотную драпировку, укрывшую его от вдруг ставшего слишком опасным мира, было невозможно.

_А ведь где-то там, за ней, остался Чжань…_

Страница Чжэнси у И — самый посещаемый сайт. Соперничать с ней по количеству просмотров могут разве что только сайты с порнухой, и то лишь потому, что чаще всего именно они после неё и открываются. Со своей реакцией на фотографии «друга» Цзянь смирился быстро.

Конечно, он заглядывал и на страницы других знакомых. Хэ Тяня, например. Или Мо Гуань Шаня. У этих двоих с каждым годом появлялось всё больше совместных фото; всё чаще на них улыбался не только Хэ, но и Мо. А вот Чжэнси на фотографиях не улыбался. От этого у Цзяня внутри всё леденело — и в то же время становилось легче, потому что он знал: Чжань волнуется. Ждёт. Помнит.

Но на этот раз всё было иначе.

На фотографии Чжэнси был не один. Нет, рядом стоял не вездесущий Хэ. И не Мо, выглядящий обычно так, словно его насильно засунули в кадр — что, учитывая их отношения с Тянем, наверняка было недалеко от истины. И даже не какой-то случайный приятель из школы. Рядом с ним была девушка. Тоненькая, изящная блондинка с волосами до плеч и белоснежной кожей. Она улыбалась, собственнически положив руку Чжаню на талию. И улыбался Чжань — спокойно, светло, искренне…

То, что почувствовал Цзянь, глядя на это фото, было похоже на казнь. Почву выдернули из-под ног, воздух вышибли из лёгких, сердце вырвали из груди и раздавили в кровавые ошмётки. «Почему я ещё жив?» — отстранённо промелькнуло в мыслях. Ведь с такой дырой в груди только умирать, да?

Цзянь был уверен, что да. Однако прошёл час. Потом второй. Смерть не приходила. Но и легче не становилось. 

Идея напиться пришла к Цзяню на третьем часу. Когда непрошеные, сдерживаемые из последних сил слёзы всё же были пролиты. Когда фото, на которое он пялился в поисках опровержения своей ужасной догадки, отпечаталось в памяти во всех подробностях и, скорее всего, навечно. Когда внутри стало пусто, а потом, в одно мгновение и уже, кажется, навсегда — больно.

Бар рядом с домом должен был закрыться через пятнадцать минут. Цзянь успел. Когда его вышвырнули за дверь, в глазах двоилось, язык заплетался, а мысли стали непослушными и невнятными. Выпитый наспех виски жёг желудок. Цзяню казалось, что внутри него в прямом смысле полыхает пламя, и оно выжжет его боль дотла. Он очень на это надеялся. Очень.

Заплетающиеся ноги сами вывели его к клубу. Но И даже не зашёл в него: тот, кто, казалось, сможет его утешить, стоял у входа. Он был высокий, худой, короткие жёсткие волосы цвета соломы торчали во все стороны, кожу покрывал лёгкий загар… Всё это такая ерунда, всё это совершенно не то, что делает Чжаня самым важным человеком на свете, но в таком состоянии Цзяню и этого было достаточно.

Затащить парня к себе оказалось просто. Пара идиотских пьяных комплиментов, нескромных намёков и недвусмысленных прикосновений — и вот его рука уже уверенно ложится на талию, вкрадчивый шёпот щекочет ухо, а сам он идёт следом, даже не спрашивая, куда.

Он вообще ничего не спрашивал. Цзяню это нравилось: никаких лишних вопросов, никаких вымученных объяснений. Им было чем заняться и кроме этого — наспех стаскивать друг с друга одежду, исследовать тела друг друга руками, языками, губами, жадными взглядами…

В постель они упали уже полностью обнажёнными. Поцелуи становились глубже, объятия — жарче, а Цзянь мучился так сильно и хотел так сильно, что боялся — с ума сойдёт. Боль клокотала в груди — но он всё равно прижимался к подмявшему его под себя парню; сдавливала горло — но он всё равно громко, до хрипоты, стонал и просил «ещё!»; плетью проходилась коже — но он всё равно бесстыдно подставлялся под такие желанные прикосновения…

Ведь для него это был Чжань. _Его_ пальцы зарывались в волосы и тянули за длинные пряди. Тяжесть _его_ тела придавливала к измятой, влажной от пота постели. _Его_ член двигался внутри, скользил быстро и туго, доставляя такое странное, непривычное, тягучее удовольствие. _Его_ имя сорвалось с губ, когда это удовольствие, захлестнув с головой, толчками выплёскивалось на живот, проливалось горячими густыми каплями…

Сейчас, на кухне, в безжалостном свете утра, всё это кажется глупым, смешным и мерзким. Можно сколько угодно представлять, как Чжань целует его, обнимает, ласкает… Реальность не изменится: та девушка чувствует всё это вместо него. А чем она лучше? Ну чем?!

_Тем, что она — рядом?.._

Да. Цзянь знает, что так и есть, что ответ на его вопрос такой вот безжалостный в своей простоте. И можно сколько угодно сходить с ума из-за своих чувств к _А-Си_ , но если он не может рассказать ему о них, если не может рассказать даже о том, что он жив — _выжил!_ — выбрался из самого пекла только для того, чтобы «увидеть Чжаня Чжэнси», ни черта эти чувства не стоят. И плевать, что для самого Цзяня они — всё.

_Лю… блю?.._

Это слово всегда застревало у Цзяня не то что в горле — в мыслях. Но в своём чувстве он не сомневается. Иначе почему он готов терпеть? Смиренно ждать, когда его выпустят из этой клетки, пусть с подрезанными крыльями, пусть под постоянный надзор, на коротком поводке, да хоть как, только бы выпустили!..

Только бы вернуться и заслужить прощение.

_…А-Си,_  
Прости за то, что я исчез так внезапно и безвестно.  
Прости, что меня не было рядом уже без трёх дней три года.  
Прости, что первое за всё это время фото, на котором ты улыбаешься, появилось только вчера и не благодаря мне, а благодаря этой, конечно, очень милой девушке.  
Прости, что я ненавижу её просто за то, что она обнимает тебя. И ненавижу тебя — за то, что ты позволяешь ей это.  
И — тебе, ха-ха, конечно, плевать, но — прости, что моим первым стал какой-то… 

— Доброе утро.

«Какой-то» стоит на пороге кухни. Дальше не заходит — Цзяню кажется, что тот просто чувствует: сюда нельзя, здесь слишком лично. А ещё ему кажется, что прошлой ночью он совсем ослеп спьяну. Совершенно ведь не похож. Всё не то, всё не так, всё _зачем-это-вообще-было-какой-же-я-идиот_ …

— Доброе. Тебе лучше…

— Уйти. Да, я понял.

Совсем-Не-Чжэнси снова не задаёт лишних вопросов.

Только уже собравшись, уже почти выйдя за дверь, вдруг вздыхает и оборачивается.

— Знаешь… — запинается, заглядывая Цзяню в глаза. Наверное, хочет обратиться по имени, но Цзянь ему не подсказывает. Ни к чему это. — …парень. Что бы у тебя ни случилось, всё обязательно наладится.

— Спасибо.

Благодарность достаётся уже захлопнувшейся двери. «Всё обязательно наладится» бесконечно повторяющимся эхом звучит в ушах, и Цзянь так хочет поверить этим словам, этому парню, пусть даже тот понятия не имеет, о чём говорит. Но… Может, и правда ещё не поздно? Может, он, Цзянь, ещё не лишний? И нет на самом деле причин давиться слезами, и незачем сердцу так жалобно ныть в груди, и ни к чему этому жестокому, но такому родному голосу в голове всё шептать «забудь, не надейся, не нужен…». Ведь Цзяню только бы вернуться, а там можно быть хоть другом, хоть просто рядом, пусть и от мысли, что придётся запереть свою любовь на все возможные, тяжёлые, ржавые, пахнущие металлом, как кровь, замки, хочется уже не плакать — выть…

Цзяню только бы вернуться. А дальше он уж как-нибудь разберётся.


End file.
